


You came for lightning

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [24]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aerugonian Mafia, Case Fic, Crossdressing, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Showing Off, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: From the second they set foot in the bar all eyes were drawn to them, well, to the beautiful vision in silver and fur next to him.





	You came for lightning

After half an hour of negotiations Damián finally left the table. He softly breathed out, releasing tension, and looked over at the bar, where several men were trying to win Roy over with compliments and bragging. Roy noticed him, sending him a kiss and a wink, and it didn’t take much effort to send back a sappy smile. One of the men smirked at him, leaning closer to Roy, and a thrill went through his stomach, even though Roy wasn’t his, not here, not now. He fiddled with the fake wedding band, turning back when Damián returned with a briefcase. 

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The twenty-fourth prompt from the random choice generator was "showing off", and I had this case-fic stuck in my head for a while, but it didn't have any plot, so I thought I'd use it for this!  
Come pretend to illicitly buy Ishvalan artifacts so you can bust a crime ring at [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
